


Day 9

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Doctor Sexy (SPN) references, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: There’s a Halloween party they are going to be joining, but nothing is going the way it is supposed to go.Prompts:Suptober: BabyKinktober: Costumes





	Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> :D short and sweet and vaguely halloween inspired today!

There’s a Halloween party they are going to be joining, but nothing is going the way it is supposed to go.

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” Dean asks, looking Cas up and down. His boyfriend is wearing all leather – how the hell those leather pants are strong enough to be able to contain Castiel’s thighs because yeah.

Castiel twirls around, showing off the shape of his ass, outlined in leather and Dean almost drools at the sight. On his ass, though, there’s a number plate, and Dean laughs at that.

“Are you dressed up as Baby?”

Castiel simply wiggles his eyebrows. “I figured it would be one of the easier ways to get you to call me baby.”

“God, you’re a dork,” Dean sighs, only partially in annoyance. “You could have just asked me to give you a pet name, you know.”

“I could have, yes,” Castiel says, “but then again, I love seeing you all flustered. What are you supposed to be dressed up as?”

Dean flushes. “I’m… I’m Doctor Sexy.”

“Where’s the coat, though? You are wearing the cowboy boots, but I’m definitely missing a lab coat. Or scrubs.”

It’s quiet for a little bit before Dean finally mumbles: “I wanted to borrow yours.”

Castiel takes Dean’s hand and squeezes it, smiling softly at his boyfriend. “Of course you can borrow my scrubs and lab coat. I’d do anything to get you to dress up as Doctor Sexy - you could have just asked.”

(And later that night, Dean shows Cas that he actually is wearing the full set from Doctor Sexy season 5 episode 4: even the panties match exactly.)


End file.
